geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Elite Z Rebirth
Elite Z Rebirth is a 2.0 Extreme Demon by Krazyman50 and AirSwipe. It is a remake of an impossible level called Elite Z by PLAY 4075365. It is currently #52 on the Official Geometry Dash Demonlist. Gameplay This level starts off with a cube section. The cube turns mini and jumps over 4 mini-spikes, right until it turns normal, the player has to hit a yellow orb in a gravity portal at the right time, and go through 3 pillars that switch gravity similar to the one in Sonic Wave. The cube ends with 2 triple-spikes and a short text that says "DIE...". The player now turns into a ship that requires very tight straight-flying. It turns back into a cube, a mini to normal, and has to memorize a block maze that is pitch-black. After the level fades to black, it show the title "Elite Z Rebirth". Then, it turns into a mini-UFO that has the typical extreme demon UFO timing through spiked pillars, but with double-speed. The UFO turns normal and has to do the UFO hitter-click. Moving along, the player becomes a mini-ship dual. But since this is a multiplayer demon, the player has to has both ships go through the right path of the two straight-flying paths. If one or both ships are in the wrong path, the path will close on the player. The right path is the upper one. After that, the player transitions to a mini-ball that hits orbs and goes through two memorization paths with black spikes, were the player has to skip the real spikes instead of the fake spikes. It then slows down and turns back into a cube that has the block maze again, but even darker and the screen is mirrored. Then, it picks up to a triple-speed ball with tricky timings. It turns back into a cube with the block maze. This one slightly easier, less darker, and even slower. The player turns into a ship and has to straight fly through a spike maze, by choosing the path with actual fake-spike. At the break-time part, the player turns back into a short auto cube that shows a black demon-like face. The level speeds up to a mini-ship that straight-flies when spiked pillars show up. It then becomes a mini-UFO. After the short gravity-switching, the player has to do incredibly vigorous hitter-click above spiky text that says "SO PRO?". The level ends with a cube that goes through 3 triple-spikes. When the levels ends, it shows the texts "PLAY 4075365", "AirSwipe", and "Krazy" in a grey circle with red Xs that fades to black. Records !Notable Fails !Video |- |Krazyman50 (verifier) |100% |5 November 2016 |N/A |N/A |Link |- |Twet |100% |2 January 2017 |7,939 |N/A |Link |- |Slypp |100% |2 April 2017 |1,219 |59%, 72% |Link |- |Jacob Firestone |100% |5 April 2017 |689 |71% |Link |- |MetaManZ |100% |11 May 2017 |2675 |N/A |Link |- |npesta |100% |26 June 2017 |5466 |N/A |Link |} Trivia * This is one of very few rated 2-player demons. * The red line that moves down at the end of the level splits into many lines in a "Z" formation. Walkthrough Category:Featured Levels Category:Demon levels Category:Extreme Demons Category:Easy Extreme Demons Category:Memory Levels Category:Memory levels Category:Collabs Category:2-Player Levels Category:2.0 Levels Category:2.0 levels Category:V2s